A Strange Breed
by ChessurBandit
Summary: Gabrielle isn't your typical teenager, wait, would she even consider herself a teenager? She's 1/4 Xenomorph, 1/4 Youtja, 1/4 Human and 1/4 Species. When she is forced to go with the crew below ground to the Pyramid, will she find acceptance? ONESHOT


Mixed Breed

Mixed Breed

Chapter One

Gabrielle

I do not own _Species I&II _or any of the _Aliens _or any of the _Predators._

I only own Gabrielle and her breed, and also I own Dinah.

Some where in a lab,

Underground of

Mitchell, South Dakota…

A young science experiment decided

She wanted to leave for the better….

She sighed finally the stupid injections and daily tests were over she was allowed to roam around the city. But she has to have an escort with her, wherever she goes. Just to make sure her 'Sil and Eve' alien DNA doesn't take control and she goes insane trying to find a suitable mate.

She scowled in disgust. Icky! She wouldn't mate if her very own existence depended on it. But then again, she did have three forms of Alien DNA in her own DNA. Naturally she would be a full blooded human skipping around her hair in pigtails! But no, sorry to say she has three completely different DNA within her own strand: The Xenomorph DNA, that has a mouth in its mouth, its scary, the doctors have one in a lower room, deep in the protected bowels. And another form of Alien DNA, Species some call them but she had gotten it from the female Alien Woman, Eve.

Sometimes she taps into _his, _the Xenomorph… His mind… he scares her with images of his Queen. She is huge with an egg sack bigger than London and she lays the creatures whenever she feels the need to. Then he knows she is there. And he sends her images of him devouring her Doctor. She has nightmares worse than ever.

The Youtja DNA is awesome; so far they are only acquaintances with a few people of the human race. Like her doctors. The Doctors found their ship crashed out side of South Dakota, in the crash they totally wrecked the small town of Lake Andes. Immediately they took the ship under their care and fixed it up. The Youtja, a predator, hunter race gave the Scientists tubes of DNA and armor for the Doctors test subject: Gabrielle.

The DNA gives her strength, stamina, a great nose and eyesight which she adores. Not to mention with the Alien Xenomorph DNA with the Youtja's DNA totally knocks out the need to mate from the DNA she was injected from an Alien woman named Eve.

Before Eve died in a fight to protect the human race, she saw her in her natural Alien form. She was cool looking, creepy but awesome none the less. But back then she was too young to remember what she looked like. But she did look a lot like Eve. But younger, a midnight blue shade with black stripes down her sides at an angle and black dots at the back of her neck, not the mention white splotches at her inner thigh, a white line up her stomach which bloomed out as a splotch at her breasts, at the small of her back also was a splotch of white. A result of the Youtja DNA the doctors told her. She had a long skeletal tail that she had received from the Xenomorph DNA. She had the Queen dome of the Xenomorph DNA, but it was small, fitting her perfectly. Her dread like tentacles grew from the front of the dome, beneath it and the three separate strands framed her face. Her silvery metal teeth looked devastatingly creepy.

Now standing here in that form, her natural other form, she was much more aware of what she was. When Eve had turned, she was naked, bare to all, for them to see. But for her, the Armor she had received actually molded to her own form, covering her chest and midriff. She smiled showing sharp looking incisors.

She swayed her tail and posed in front of the mirror. It was like a normal house, but under ground and the walls were glass… Except for the bathroom, the walls there were blurred and weird looking, but it blocked every one else form seeing her! She highly appreciated the privacy that she rarely can capture when she is being poked and probed by the doctors.

She sighed now and tugged on the last sheet of armor that covered her neck like a collar of some form. She sighed and smiled, creepy-ish smile. It looked more like a nasty snarl to her.

She chuckled to herself and knocked on the door. Doctor Baker walked in smiling.

"Wow, you look amazing." She tugged back a blue tube-y dreadlock from her face and tossed it to the alien's back so she could see her all the way. "How are you feeling today?"

She gave two thumbs up telling her that she felt fine. She nodded, "that's good…" she trailed off checking something on her clipboard. "Well, the Xenomorph is getting grumpy. Tell him we mean him no harm: that we'll let him go as soon as we are done."

At that statement she was slammed painfully back into her human form. "Dock, you can't do that! He's a full blooded killer! Killing is all he knows! He'll kill you! You have to just gas him! I've seen his mind! He's a psycho path!" She practically shrieked at her.

"Gas him? Just go talk to him…" she instructed and walked out and headed toward some officials. God! Why me!!

Huffing bitterly, she tugged on a pair of jeans with bell bottoms, she pulled on a black t-shirt and a pair of ballerina flats with a zip up hoodie over that. All this went over her armor which surprisingly kept to her skin and never once made her sweat.

She started her way towards the lower levels of the Lab. The actual Lab was fifteen levels below Earth's surface. He was in level fifteen, which was HEAVILY guarded.

She walked down the stairs and waved to the guards who laughed at her weird dancing. She was listening to Britney Spears from her iPod. They waved her into the prison. A ten foot by ten foot clear thick as hell glass box was in the middle. She walked to it and crouched as the Xenomorph crouched as well. She relaxed her palm against the glass. His talon claw-paw pressed against it as well.

_If you allow my Doctor to draw more tests from you, get to know how you tick. She'll let you go. _

_I highly doubt that you would allow me to leave from this dreadful place. You'd rather have me gassed. Wouldn't you? _That was the sharp reply that forced the alien girl into an angry stance.

_If I did have it my way you would be dead already!_

_Then why aren't I? You aren't exactly human either. _She could have sworn he was grinning.

_When she lets you go, you can not kill anyone from this lab. They are only here out of curiosity. They haven't killed any of your fellow creatures in the past. I don't see why they should start now. _Gabrielle sent back to him.

He sat back on his haunches and snarled. _Fine, I won't kill anyone from the lab. But that doesn't stop me from killing humans outside of the lab. _

_They aren't my problem. But kill any employee from this lab and you will pay, pal! _She screamed at him, turned on her heal and jogged out of the room. She made her way up to level ten, her own level. She walked up to the doctors.

"Can I go to sleep now? I let him know." She mumbled.

"Of course you can Elle, sleep sweet." Doctor Baker smiled and opened the door for her. The Alien Mixed Breed cuddled up in her nest-like bed and fell into a deep slumber. 


End file.
